Hinata y su primer dia de academia
by Blacklady Hyuuga
Summary: Todos tenemos un primer día para todo, el primer día de academia de la princesita Hyuuga no es precisamente lo que ella esperaba.


Hinata y su primer dia en la academia (One shot)

Todos tenemos un primer dia para todo, el primer dia de academia de la princesita Hyuuga no es precisamente lo que ella esperaba.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto.

Aviso: Este fic pertenece al reto "Primer dia en la academia ninja" del foro "La aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas"

Normalmente cuando vamos a hacer algo por primera vez nos sentimos ansiosos y preocupados, en realidad no sabemos que esperar, pero si perteneces a una familia tan tradicional sabes que tienen una gran expectativa puesta en ti, sobre todo si te antecede un gran genio, todo un orgullo dentro de una familia en donde el gran orgullo es el pan nuestro de cada dia.

La pequeña Hinata Hyuuga se levantó perezosamente y no porque lo fuera, simplemente se desveló pensando en lo que le espera en su primera experiencia en la academia.

Horas y horas retorciéndose en la cama presa de una gran ansiedad, lo que en realidad la pequeña necesitaba eran los protectores brazos de sus padres y un "todo irá bien cariño, no te preocupes", pero eso era imposible, su madre había fallecido hace poco cuando nació su hermanita menor y su padre...su padre es tan cálido como un glaciar tempano de hielo. Si por lo menos su primo a quien quería como un hermano le alentase, le dijese como era la vida en la academia, pero eso tampoco era posible puesto que el mayor la detestaba con toda su alma sin que ella tuviera siquiera una idea del porque de ello.

Suspiró por millonésima vez, aun sentada en el borde su cama la pequeña ojiperla sentía un millar de revoluciones en su estomago, tenia que ducharse, aun tenia mucho tiempo pero de seguir ahí sentada se llegaría la hora de partir y continuaría en su embeleco.

Una vez duchada y desayunada, esperaba la hora en la que su fiel protector Ko la llevaría a la academia, su familia pudiera ser tan fría que congelaría un desierto pero no eran tan desalmados como para enviar una niña tan pequeña sola a la academia y es que ser la heredera de tan importante clan dentro de la aldea daba pie a que fuera cuidada y protegida.

Tomada de la mano por Ko se dirigían en completo mutismo a su destino, "espero no me sigas decepcionando Hinata", "Hinata sama no deje en ridículo el nombre del clan", "Hinata sama trate de estar al nivel de Neji" o "no le estorbe a Neji en la academia Hinata sama" fueron algunas de las "cálidas" frases de despedida hacia la pequeña por parte de su "dulce familia", pensar en todo eso solo hacia acrecentar sus nervios y aumentaba su angustia, ella era demasiado tímida, en su corta edad no ha tenido jamas un amigo y su introvertida personalidad no la ayuda para nada, lo único que esperaba es que en la academia por lo menos no la despreciaran, no la hicieran sentir tan insignificante. El hombre a su lado entendía perfectamente su angustia, sabia de sobra la manera de actuar de los Hyuuga y el como la princesita a su lado era completamente diferente, por eso antes de llegar a su destino detuvo su paso provocando que la niña cuya mano llevaba presa se detuviera también.

La pequeña elevó su vista hasta su protector quien un poco vacilante doblo su cuerpo hasta llegar al nivel de la pequeña y la envolvió en un pequeño pero cálido abrazo y sin decir palabra alguna la pequeña sintió la fuerza de las palabras que en la noche anterior tan ansiosa esperaba.

Una vez a las puertas de la academia el estomago de la pequeña se encogió de temor, tantos niños, miradas escrutadoras que si bien no eran dirigidas a ella, así se sentía, estudiada hasta la médula por ojos curiosos. Es que si tímida personalidad le impedía salir de su caparazón, siempre había vivido detrás de esa gran timidez y se sentía sin fuerzas para luchar contra ella, en verdad pensaba que la única manera de sobrellevar los años de academia era pasar desapercibida y eso estaba dispuesta a hacer, después de todo no era alguien quien llamara tanto la atención, de seguro no seria nada difícil hacer eso.

Su mirada de luna se paseaba por todos los niños, un pelinegro con gafas, un castaño con extrañas marcas en el rostro, un niño gordito de cabellera castaño claro, otro con expresión de sueño, una niña de pelo rosa y otra rubia con ojos de cielo, extendiendo mas su vista y apartado de todos con una expresión sombría en su rostro se encontraba un niño rubio con los ojos mas azules que haya visto en su vida, esa mirada del que fue su salvador en otrora cuando fue atacada por esos bravucones, pero extrañamente su mirada se veía opaca, reflejando una gran tristeza.

Aun en contra de lo que le decía su protector de alejarse de ese niño, ella soltó su mano y tímidamente se acercó al pequeño, en realidad no estaba pensando cuando hizo eso, solo quería ayudarlo, no sabia porque pero quería volver a ver ese brillo en las orbes azules del pequeño rubio.

Con el corazón desbocado y a punto de salir de su pecho de lo rápido que iba decidió saludarlo tímidamente, el rubio arqueo una ceja y se quedo viéndole extrañado, no era común que alguien fuera amable con él y cuando algún niño se le acercaba los padres por lo general lo apartaban como si fuera la plaga mas toxica y nauseabunda que hay, pero ahí estaba esa extraña niña de mirada perlada saludándole, y mientras sonreía le extendía la mano. Dudo un momento antes de tomarla pero finalmente en sus labios se dibujo una sonrisa de satisfacción y alegría para luego tomarla fuertemente entre la suya.

Una vez dentro del salón de clases y presentado el sensei, este se dispuso a conocer a sus nuevos estudiantes, pero quería que todos lo hicieran por lo que decidió que cada uno pasara al frente y se presentara. La pequeña peliazul tragó grueso "esto no puede estar pasándome" se decía en medio de su angustia, es que su timidez le impedía hablar al estar rodeada de tanta gente, solo pensar en ello y unas terribles nauseas se arremolinaban desde la boca del estomago.

Entre medio de bromas, juegos y habladurías se fueron presentando uno por uno hasta que llegó el fatídico turno de la nena de ojos aperlados.

En medio de tartamudeos y con las mejillas muy rojas la niña logró articular su nombre para luego salir disparada a su asiento y evitar alguna incomoda pregunta que no se sentía capaz de responder, la verdad era que estaba totalmente sorprendida, jamas había hablado en publico y en una de sus pesadillas de la noche anterior veía claramente como se iba en vómitos tan solo cuando se paraba frente a un publico. Definitivamente eso era un avance, tal vez a los ojos de los demás no fuera nada pero para ella era de sus mayores logros, hablar em publico sin desmayarse ni irse en vómitos, que bien se siente cuando sabes que has logrado algo.

Hasta ahora todo iba normal, de seguir así su vida en la academia no seria tan dura, pensaba la chica antes que al maestro se le ocurriera una dinámica que implicaba colocarlos en parejas.

Todo chévere, su compañero era Naruto, al fondo del salón se escuchaba un gran murmullo de chicas, es que todas querían estar con ¿Sasuke? Cuando se presentaron ella no lo vio, no lo escucho ¿y como hacerlo cuando estaba al pendiente de Naruto?, pero ahora estaba ahí, un niño de piel blanca, cabello azabache y expectante mirada oscura refunfuñando que no quería estar con ninguna de esas locas, es que su compañera había sido una molesta niña rubia de ojos azules, inmediatamente la de cabello rosado protestó alegando que Sasuke kun no podía estar con la rubia sino con ella. Sin retraso alguno el resto de las niñas protestaron porque todas querían ir en el mismo grupo del pequeño azabache.

El pobre sensei al ver que Hinata no se movía de su puesto inmediatamente vio la solución al gran problema armado por las niñas. Sasuke estaría en el mismo equipo de Naruto y Hinata.

"Ay no" pensaba la niña de cabello azul, en primer lugar sus compañeros querían matarse solo con la mirada, de los ojos de ambos parecía brotar chispas electrizantes que hacia reducir el oxigeno de ese espacio, que angustia para la tímida pequeña, pero el problema no quedaba ahí, de ser así todo seria tan sencillo, es que todas las niñas la miraban con ganas de devorarla viva solo por el simple hecho de compartir espacio con su querido Sasuke kun.

Luego de largo rato en el que el rubio y el azabache se destruían con la mirada decidieron aprovechar un descuido del maestro y llegarse hasta los golpes. En un vano intento de la ojos de luna por detener a sus compañeros se vio empujada hasta caer encima del azabache, en todo el salón de repente se hizo un silencio sepulcral, es que la escena no era para menos. Tirado en el suelo el azabache con su compañera de grupo encima de él y sus labios CHOCANDO CON LOS SUYOS, "que la tierra me trague" pensaba la niña antes de ir perdiendo la noción del tiempo y su bello rostro enrojecido hasta las orejas, definitivamente esto no era lo que esperaba de su primer dia de academia, solo rogaba que esas niñas no quisieran matarla luego.

Y bien ¿que les pareció? ¿mucho para un primer dia? Tal vez, pero pienso que Hinata es muy propensa a situaciones vergonzosas y a imprevistos accidentes.

Por cierto escogí a Hinata porque me recuerda a mi misma, soy tímida y el solo pensar hablar en medio de desconocidos hace que mi corazón se acelere y sienta pánico escénico. Lo de los vómitos lo tomé de una película que vi hace un tiempo.

Si quieren pueden enviarme un review para saber que tal me fue con este reto.


End file.
